xian_nifandomcom-20200213-history
Dong Lin Sect
Dong Lin Sect is one of the Nine Sects and Thirteen Factions located on the Great Sage Continent inside the Eastern Continent on the Immortal Astral Continent. They are not to be confused with Planet Dong Lin, although they are connected as Su Dao was originally from this Sect. Background The Dong Lin Sect is considered to be the most mysterious amongst the Eastern Continent's Nine Sects and Thirteen Factions. Very few of its disciples are allowed to leave the sect and go out. In that sense, it is similar to Xu Family from Planet Dong Lin. This may be more than a coincidence as Su Dao was the creator of Planet Dong Lin so it is possible that he deliberately handed down such teachings to the Xu Family in remembrance of his sect. During his youth, Su Dao was a talented young disciple of the Dong Lin Sect, however, due to the unfortunate combination of his cowardice and outstanding talent, he became the victim of much abuse at the hands of his fellow disciples. Furthermore, his teacher was mostly in closed-door cultivation which made his bullies more fearless and cruel. His cowardice and weak-will also resulted in him losing the right to inherit the Cloud-Dao Heavenly Art to his senior-disciple brother, Zhou Li. He was, instead, given the inferior Seven-Colored Celestial Art to cultivate. This art allowed Zhou Li to place ninth amongst all the younger disciples throughout the entire sect and allowed him to marry Qin Mei, towards whom Su Dao had unrequited feelings of love. This finally warped his personality and, a few years later, he was expelled from the sect. History Book Twelve Wang Lin entered the Dong Lin Sect along with Liu Jinbiao whom he coincidentally ran into soon after he arrived on the Great Sage Continent. He saw that the sect was booming with vitality and a heavenly presence. However, instinctively he felt that something was unnatural. While there, he arrived at Su Dao's cultivation cave where he had an epiphany which resulted in dao enlightenment for him and he managed to further boost his understanding of his ethereal essences (with some help from Liu Jinbiao's dao of deception). With a greater comprehension of his ethereal essences, Wang Lin was finally able to understand the unnatural element present inside the Dong Lin Sect. He realized that the Dong Lin Sect had long been destroyed and that its current form was the result of an illusion casted by the sect's sole surviving and strongest member, an Ascendant Empyrean Old Ancestor. Every person that walked the sect was in fact just a skeleton; every stream of sweet, clear water was in fact a puddle filled with blood and grime; and the celestial energy in the air was in fact deathly aura. After meeting the sect's Ascendant Empyrean Old Ancestor, he learnt that the sect was destroyed while the old ancestor was out training. He even learnt from the old ancestor that none of the five Celestial Grand Empyreans were able to divinate the identity of the person who destroyed the sect. Even the Celestial Clan's Imperial Teacher was harmed in the process of divination and subsequently lost all memories regarding his divination indicating that a being higher than the Grand Empyreans was involved in the Dong Lin Sect's destruction. Dong Lin Pool The Dong Lin Pool is the sect's most famed possession. It is rumored that this pool is very effective at evolving Essence, even allowing them to form True Bodies. However, it is not as heavenly as it is made out to be. The real effect of the pool is allowing one to enter a strange state where one has a chance of comprehending the special essence that belonged to the foreign cultivator sealed underneath the Great Sage Continent. If one fails to comprehend the special essence, it only helps strengthen their essence slightly. Category:Organisations Category:Sects Category:Nine Sects and Thirteen Factions Category:Great Sage Continent Category:Eastern Continent Category:Immortal Astral Continent